Treat You Right
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt is bothered by what Tina has to say about his relationship with Blaine, and Blaine assures him (as his BOYFRIEND, because in this they are back together by Mr. Schue's wedding) that he's doing nothing wrong. Fluffy!Klaine. NotJustFriendsWithBenefits!Klaine. BESTfriendWithBenefits!Klaine. Oh, and also DATING!Klaine.


**A/N: An AU(sort of) in which Kurt and Blaine have already gotten back together by the time they go to Mr. Schue's wedding. (Takes place right after Tina says she's doesn't like how Kurt treats Blaine and Kurt calls her out for being a hag)**

* * *

Kurt chewed his miniature cupcake angrily, watching Tina walk away. He was fuming. He couldn't believe she even had the nerve to say what she had. Of course, he'd countered pretty well, if he did say so himself.

He only made it through "I Just Can't Get Enough" without glaring at Tina because he was too busy shooting Blaine flirtatious looks and adoring smiles.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear later that evening when they were slow dancing at the wedding reception.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered back with a wide smile. The idea of this semi-secret relationship they had going on… Well, it was thrilling. It was only theirs to keep and no one could stop them from loving each other. They hadn't told their friends yet—or anyone, really—because it only happened just recently.

"You look stunning tonight."

"Don't I always look stunning?" Kurt smirked, smiling when Blaine pressed their cheeks together lightly. He leaned into Blaine's embrace as the shorter boy's palms pressed flat against his back.

"You do. But something about a suit just makes you… glow," Blaine explained. Kurt blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"However, I have a feeling it won't be the suit that makes you glow on our wedding day," Blaine continued boldly, biting his lip. He knew they were working things out and Kurt would take some time to get over his trust issues, but he truly believes they would be together forever. He just hoped Kurt still felt the same way.

Kurt wasn't phased. "That's good to know. And for the record, you'd look stunning even in a garbage bag." Blaine laughed quietly, his whole face lighting up with a grin. "Not that that's what you're wearing on our wedding day," he continued accusingly, and this time they both laughed. Quietly because they were still in a crowded room and they were in the midst of a slow, romantic song.

"Excuse us, boys," Mercedes said, making them both jump and turn to her. They pulled apart reluctantly but she just smiled and held her hand out to Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and squeezed his hand, and they shared a smile as Blaine nodded. Kurt's heart fluttered pleasantly. He still loved that they could have a silent conversation just through actions. Kurt turned to Mercedes with a sweet smile. "Of course, 'Cedes."

He swayed with Mercedes as Blaine wandered around and found Tina to talk to.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that what I saw in the Prius wasn't just a hook up," Mercedes said, taking Kurt off guard.

"I… I…"

"Relax," she smiled. "I'm happy for you. He's good for you. Always has been, always will be. If you're happy, that's good enough for me."

"Thanks, Mercedes," he said in relief, breaking into a lovestruck grin at the thought of Blaine.

"Yep, I saw that grin of yours and I knew something was up," she laughed quietly, squeezing his hand gently. "You haven't smiled like that since before you two broke up."

"How do you know I—"

"I talked to Rachel," she shrugged. Kurt nodded and hugged her as the song ended. A silent 'I love you like a sister and you're the best.' Then he went, with a wink from Mercedes, to find Blaine.

He found him with Tina and his blood boiled. She was standing way too close to him and laughing at whatever nerdy joke he was telling. Kurt always found the jokes adorable despite the fact that he didn't understand the references. But now that somebody else was enjoying them and probably just pretending to, he was jealous.

With a sweet smile, he slipped in beside Blaine, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. "Hey, Tina," he said. She glowered at him.

"Hi," she said shortly. She looked at Blaine. "I've gotta go. Mike wanted to talk to me about… something. Bye." Confused, Blaine waved to her as she walked away. Then he turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Hi," he breathed out happily.

"Hi, yourself," Kurt grinned. Then he bit his lip and pulled Blaine a little closer. "Can we… talk? Outside?" Blaine nodded, looking confused again. He also looked concerned, and maybe a bit scared. Kurt knew why, too. Blaine still felt like Kurt was going to tell him it was a big mistake to get back together. He thought that Kurt was taking him outside to break up with him a second time.

By the time they got outside and the cool winter air hit their cheeks, Blaine had unshed tears in his eyes. He grasped Kurt's hands and looked at him. "Please don't break up with me again," he begged. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine continued before he could. "Please, I'll—I'll do anything. I'm sorry… I can't believe I've screwed this up already," he said, almost to himself. "Just please don't break up with me."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, cupping his face with both hands and wiping the tears that'd fallen with his thumbs. "I'm not going to break up with you. That's not why I brought you out here," he promised.

"It's not?" Blaine asked hopefully, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"It's not," Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine's forehead and felt Blaine lean into the touch. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Tina," he said.

Blaine frowned in confusion. "What about Tina? You aren't still upset she almost interrupted our, uh, kissing earlier, are you?" Blaine asked, blushing at the memory.

Kurt almost laughed. "No," he shook his head, squeezing Blaine's hands and pulling back to look at him. "I'm not. I'm upset because she sort of… confronted me earlier."

"What'd she say to you?"

"She said she doesn't like how I treat you," Kurt frowned, shaking his head indignantly. "And I may have called her a hag," he added with a sheepish smile.

"Oh my gosh," Blaine giggled. "I love her to death, but she's got to get over her crush on me." Kurt smiled slightly.

"She really does," he agreed seriously.

"But…" Blaine trailed off, sighing. "How could she say she doesn't like how you treat me? She doesn't even know anything about our relationship other than what I've told her. Which isn't much."

"That's what I thought!" Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, glad that Blaine saw things how he did. "She doesn't know what's going on. She has no right to say that I'd treat you like anything less than perfect and—"

He was silenced by a light and loving kiss pressed to his lips, and he sighed contentedly. "I love you," Blaine whispered. "And no matter what she says, I know you love me. And I love the way you make me feel. You make me feel loved and… worth something. If she can't see that, it doesn't make a difference in how I feel about you." Kurt smiled and looked into Blaine's shining hazel eyes.

"You always know just what to say to calm me down. No one else knows how to do that."

"That's because no one else loves you quite like I do."


End file.
